


On The House

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bookshop, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Orc x readerRequest: may I request another coffee shop fic with an bookshop orc? Sorry if its vague.





	On The House

He came into the coffee shop most mornings around 7.30am. Even on weekends, he would make an appearances at around 8.30 which made you think he must have moved in around here recently.   
Your coffee shop wasn’t big, or even totally up to date, but it was homely and that was what you were going for.   
the majority of your customers were locals, whos trips to your coffee shop was now just a part of their every day. They came in, ordered and left. It was part of their routine, and you liked that. You knew most of them well, and were on first name bases with the locals.   
So when this massive orc walked in, you would certainly have remembered seeing him before now. He towered over most in the shop, but seemed rather reserved and somewhat shy. He kept his eyes down, mostly on his phone as he waited in the line. Even when he ordered, he didn’t dare look you in the eyes.  
But you smiled and made his coffee without question. He wore a crimson shirt with was pulled up at the sleeve to show strong arms and a tribal tattoo on his right forearm. Smart dress trousers with black shoes made you think he must work in an office with such smart/casual attire. His jet black hair was short and attempted to be brushed down, with two or three bits sticking up. Soft brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses completed the looked.   
You gave him his coffee and he went to paid you but you shook your head.   
“First ones on the house.” You smiled, hoping it might relax him a little. He smiled and thanked you before scurrying out.   
For the last 2 months, he returned most days. You thought maybe it was you, but other staff said was reserved with them as well.   
At the same time as his magic arrival, the shop next to your own was bought over. It had been vacant for a year or so. You wondered if the two had some correlation with one another, but had no solid evidence yet.   
Refurbishment started but the window to the shop were whited out so no one could see in. Some said it would be a bakery, other said it was being made into a toy shop.   
Whatever it was, you were excited.   
One morning, you were walking to work when you noticed the white paint had been removed. A sign also hung from the outside, reading “Bookshop” in golden letters against a black background. Immediately, you found yourself walking to the front door. Yes, you were running slightly late in opening up, but it wouldn’t hurt to glance inside.   
The place was in darkness, but the morning light offered you a peak into the shelfs of books. Whoever owned it certainly did a good job refurbishing it, with new flooring and the wall painted a dark but warm green colour.   
You looked around quickly before stepping back into the street, searching the window for opening dates or times.   
You heard a soft thud of someone pushing on a locked door and looked over to your shop, only to see the orc who had became a regular. It was a cold morning, so he wore a red scarf and long black jacket. His breath was visible as he pushed on the door before stepping back to look up. Much like you had done with the book shop.   
“Im here.” You call out with laugher, amused. “Just give me a moment. Im trying to see when this place opens.” You nod to the new shop, turning your gaze back to it.   
It looked ready to open soon, but you would have expected a “Coming soon” or “Grand opening” sign somewhere.   
“Why?” A deep voice asked as the orc approached you. you looked over at him, seeing his eye brows were knitted together with confusion.   
“We don’t have many book shops round here. And im always at my shop so I don’t get much time to go into the big city’s that have bookshops.” You lean forward, pressing your forehead to the glass as you use your hands to cup either side to try block out the light.   
“Do you read a lot?” The orc asked, and your heart fluttered slightly. There was no use denying you were attracted to him, but it wasn’t exactly a blossoming relationship when he barely said more than a coffee order to you.   
“Yes, im kinda a book worm.” You nod, stepping back and looking up at the sign. “I hope they have classics. I really want to read Notre-dam de paris.”   
A soft chuckle replied, and you heard the sound of key which drew your attention to the orc. You saw him pull out a set of keys from his pocket. He then steps up to the door and unlocks it, making your mouth open slightly.   
He steps inside and hold the door open for you to follow, which you did.   
Stepping into the dark shop, you quickly look around since you were now able to scan the shelfs properly for the titles now you were closer.   
“You did a great job redoing the place.” You smile at him as he walks to the back where the new desk was. He set his keys down on the counter and pulled his scarf from around his neck.   
“You think?” He glances back to you, apparently doubting something.   
“Absolutely. I came in here just before the other shop closed up. The place was filthy.” You scrunched up your nose and visibly shivered as you thought of the state the shop had been in before.   
The orc smiled at you, but when you met his gaze, he glanced away from you. he was always so shy.   
“Oh, perhaps we could work together.” You suddenly jumped, an idea popping into your head.   
“How?” The orc looked up to you again, this time with a confused expression.   
“We could do deals. Like if someone buys a book from here, they could get like 10% off a coffee at mine, and vise versa.” You explained. The shop was directly beside your own, so it would certainly drive traffic between the two. The orcs eyes lit up with excitement as he grinned.   
“That would certainly help with just opening up. If you are okay with…” He trailed off, glancing away from you. he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
“with?” You prompted, stepping closer to him until he looked up at you.   
“With having a business link to an orc.” He finishes, his arm dropping back to his side as if he was deflated.   
You looked at him for a moment, utterly heartbroken that he might consider that to be a factor that would put you off.   
Taking his hand, you lead him to the window.   
“You see that bakery on the corner.” You point down the street and he nods. “They are run by a family of Nagas. Lovely family, the children work there at the weekend. And that stationary and craft shop is run by Helen, a witch whos married to Legion, an elf. And the grocery stores run by some goblins. I don’t think you have anything to worry about on this street. We look after our own.” You smile as you look up at him.   
he followed every shop you pointed out before a small smile tugged at his lip.  
“Thank you.” he breathed, looking down before glancing to you.   
“Don’t mention it. And when you get a chance, I’ll take you round and introduce you to everyone. You’ll get a discount because you’re a neighbour now.” You tell him.   
you didn’t even notice you were still holding onto his hand until you felt him squeeze your hand softly in his own. Suddenly, your cheek turned bright red as you couldn’t help but smile at him.   
he met your gaze and there was a spark in his eyes. One which told you that whatever was going to happen, you were looking forward to it.   
“oh.” He jumped, as if remembering something and let go on your hand.  
Instead, he busied himself with walking to the shelf on the right side of the shop. He glanced over it a few times before pulling out a book and returning to you.   
He held the book out to you, with the front page facing up. The title was ‘Notre-dame De Paris’.   
“You have it.” You grinned widely as you took the book. “Ive been searching for it for ages. How much am I due you?”   
You reached into your pocket, pulling out your purse but he shook his head.  
“First ones on the house.” He smiled and you beamed at him as he mirrored what he had said to him when you first met.   
“well, thank you.” you hold the book against your chest, your heart hammering inside. then something dawned on you. “You know, I don’t know your name.”  
the orc let out a nervous chuckle as he realised the same.   
“How rude. My names Finrad, but m-most just call me Fin.” He stumbles over his words slightly.   
“Im [y/n].” You smile, introducing yourself. “well, Fin. You want to come next door and I’ll get you your coffee?”   
Fin nods and grabs his scarf and keys off the desk as you walk to the door. Stepping out into the cold morning, you waited for Fin to lock the door before the two of you walked to your shop, your new book clutched in your arms.


End file.
